memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1
Introduction (blurb) "The most critical period in Earth's history." -- Gary Seven, Supervisor 194 Even centuries later, the final decades of the twentieth century are still regarded -- by those who know the truth of what really happened -- as one of the darkest and most perilous chapters in the history of humanity. Now, as an ancient and forbidden technology tempts mankind once more, Captain James T. Kirk of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship Enterprise]] must probe deep into the secrets of the past, to discover the true origins of the dreaded Eugenics Wars -- and of perhaps the greatest foe he has ever faced. 1974 A.D. An international consortium of the world's top scientists have conspired to create the Chrysalis Project, a top-secret experiment in human genetic engineering. The project's goal is nothing less than the creation of a new, artificially improved breed of men and women: smarter, faster, stronger than ordinary human beings, a super-race to take command of the entire planet. Gary Seven, an undercover operative for an advanced alien species, is alarmed by the project's objectives; he knows too well the apocalyptic consequences of genetic manipulation. With his trusted agents, Roberta Lincoln and the mysterious Isis, he will risk life and limb to uncover Chrysalis' insidious designs and neutralize the awesome threat that the Project poses to the future. But he may already be too late. One generation of super-humans has already been conceived. As the years go by, Seven watches with growing concern as the children of Chrysalis -- in particular, a brilliant youth named Khan Noonien Singh -- grow to adulthood. Can Khan's dark destiny be averted -- or is Earth doomed to fight a global battle for supremacy? The Eugenics Wars: Volume One is an engrossing and fast-paced thriller that explores the secret history of the twentieth century -- and the rise of the conqueror known as Khan. Summary References Characters :Allison • Isis • Sarina Kaur • Erich Kilheffer • James T. Kirk • Roberta Lincoln • Leonard H. McCoy • Veronica Neary • Ralph Offenhouse • Redjac • Gary Seven • Joel Singer • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Walter Takagi • Tina Charles Darwin • Devil • Samuel Hopkins • Malinowycz • Charles Manson • José Mendez • Jawaharlal Nehru • Pavlinko Vehicles :Trabis • Saturn V rocket • Vespa motor scooter Starships : • [[Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] Locations :Hell Stellar :Mutara sector Planets, moons and planetoids :Devidia II Sycorax :Paragon Colony Earth =Germany = :East Berlin • German Democratic Republic • Unter den Linden • Brandenburg Gate • West Berlin • Allied Sectors • Friedrichstrasse • Glinkastrasse • Checkpoint Charlie =Great Britain = =India = :Chrysalis Base =Italy = :Hotel Palaestro • Rome • Fountain of Trevi • Via Sistina • Spanish Steps • Bernini fountain =Russia = =South America = =Soviet Union = =United States of America = :New York City • 811 East 68th Street • West Village • Watergate Hotel • Seattle Governments and organizations :Continental Congress • Stasi • Central Intelligence Agency • Secretariat of the CPSU Central Committee • National People's Army • University of Washington • Columbia University • Johns Hopkins University • University of Osaka United Federation of Planets :Starfleet Command • Starfleet • Federation Council Species :Augment • Vulcan • Voixxian • Ryol • Minjo • Borg • Aegis • Neanderthal • Klingon Human cultures :German • Russian • British • Indian • Italian • French • Dutch • Haitian • Pakistani • Punjabi • Asian • Latino • Japanese • Spanish • Sikh Pop Culture Film :Jaws • Godzilla • Mighty Joe Young • King Kong • Son of Kong Television :Emma Peel • The Avengers • Florence Henderson • The Brady Bunch • The Partridge Family • The Odd Couple • Felix Unger • Oscar Madison • Magilla Gorilla Music :Helen Reddy • Elvis Presley • The Way We Were • Muzak Publications :People Weekly • Brave New World • Macbeth Culture of the era :Berlin Wall • Iron Curtin • ''commie'' • Watergate • Bigfoot Other :Caesar • Prime Directive • Eugenics Wars • DNA • overcoat • wool • beret • handkerchief • dog • beer • television • Kleenex • switchblade • harlot • trollop • zombie • jujitsu • servo • cat • Makarov PM • pistol • German shepard • hound • Eastern Standard Time • couch • World War III • AWOL • obsidian • mango • steel • Subject #CHS-456-X • Subject #CHS-454-X • Beta 5 computer • Eastman Kodak Company • cellophane • Blue Smoke Express • International Conference on Genetic Research and Experimentation • pencil • Nobel Prize • cystic fibrosis • muscular dystrophy • sickle-cell anemia • diabetes • hemophilia • ADA deficiency • pizza • Red Brigade • T-shirt • silk suit • gorilla • Fresca • gelato • skirt • Golden Age of Genetics • wristwatch • lira • Aegis Scientific Supplies, Inc. • necktie • Rolex SA • thalidomide • electron microscope • gel electrophoresis unit • chicken tikka • lab coat • lotus • marble • streptococcus • rat • brass • turban • 7-up • wine • cigarette • typewriter • Smith Corona Information *The Aegis were aware of the Borg prior to 1968. Related Stories Reviews External Links Category:Books Category:TOS Novels